


Scars

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Scars, gem blood, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: I needed to write this.Told me if you liked it with kudos!





	

Connie was laying on the couch next to Steven under a blanket, an ambience of calm shrouded the pair of young adults.

None of them wanted to break the moment, so they just stayed as quietly as they could next to each other.

Steven was staring at the infinite, caressing Connie's thighs tenderly with his huge fingers.

Connie, on the other hand, was staring at Steven's face, focusing on the scar that crossed his face horizontally, mirroring the one she had on hers.

Unlike the other few battle marks that covered their bodies, These weren't made when they were fused; These had a Story of their own.

Both of them were made under the same precepts: When they were young and while protecting each other from harm.

Steven's was made during one of the first attacks Homeworld unleashed after Yellow Diamond realized that The cluster wasn't going to emerge anytime soon.

During the attack, a carnelian commander fused with a ruby in a desperate effort to not get captured by the Crystal gems.

The fusion's sudden appearance shocked her allies, as the concept of cross-gem fusion was still a taboo in Homeworld.

She decided to cut down the Rebels' numbers, beginning with the weakest of them: The human wielding Rose's sword.

Connie saw the fusion coming at her too late, The fusion's morningstar (born from the quartz's bludgeon and the ruby's tactical knife) came at her right side at full force.

Thankfully, Steven was next to her and was quick to manifest his shield, absorbing part of the force of the hit.

However, his shield didn't resisted the remaining power, and was forcefully shattered right next to his face, the impact sent him and Connie flying several meters away.

One of the shards of the shield that didn't dematerialized immediately, happened to make a deep cut across Steven's face, slashing the right side of his face, right under his eyes and right on the bridge of his nose.

Connie tightened the grip on her pink blade once she saw the blood pouring out of his wound.

She looked with rage in her eyes at the towering fusion, who stared down at the girl with her trio of menacing, bright-red eyes.

Connie dashed right into the fusion as tears ran down her own eyes. A war cry full of anger escaped the girl's throat.

She dodged the morningstar's blows deftly, making her way to the enemy's back.

She slashed at the fusion's legs, forcing her opponent to kneel —A technique crafted by Pearl, imparted to Connie during training— before thrusting the pink blade into her back, right between her shoulder blades.

The fusion came undone in a poof of smoke, leaving a tiny ruby and a medium quartz on its place.

Connie stabbed the ruby on her chest (right next to her gem) before looking at the carnelian right into her eyes, who were full of fear.

The girl let out another shout as she decapitated the quartz. The dark-red blood of her construct sprayed at Connie's face for an instant before Poofing, leaving her gem on the ground.

She didn't noticed, but every single gem in the battlefield that was Mask Island stared at her. Garnet, Opal and Lapis were next to Steven, looking at her with an awed expression, while enemy forces shared a frightened look, as their commander and her fusion were defeated by a human.

The Homeworld troops were torn between avenging their commander and escaping as quick as possible. They decided to think logically and decided to run away into their ships.

Once the threat retired, The gems focused on treating the boy's wound, as they didn't brought any healing tears from Rose's garden, and Steven's spit didn't worked on himself.

But even if they had brought tears, He wanted to let it heal by itself. He said that he could finally show his friends that he was doing a dangerous work (He lied).

She giggled as she remembered the way Steven used to look with the exaggerating bandage that Pearl applied on him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "I like being here next to you."

"Me too." He said before pressing his lips against her forehead

Connie snuggled closer to him before falling asleep on his arms.

Steven smiled at her sleeping form, caressing the scar on her left side of her face.

He remembered the moment she got it, A few months later after his own wound closed up.

They were on a mission near the jungle where Centi and her crew where living inside her ship.

A Homeworld onyx that was forgotten during the battle in Mask island escaped from the Crystal Gems, She was looking for a way to go back to Homeworld, and that could've been a serious problem if left unsolved.

The Gems had splitted up to cover up more terrain, Leaving Steven and Connie to look for the escapee.

They weren't happy when they saw the onyx struggling to open the door of a ship.

She felt their presence and prepared herself to take them out, summoning a jet-black katana with a yellow edge from her gem.

The black quartz lunged at the kids, who hided behind Steven's shield and hurried to call the gems on Steven's walkie-talkie.

They fought with her for some minutes, waiting for the reinforcements, until their enemy kicked Connie out of her way, distracting Steven enough to leave him open for a punch on his gut.

Connie saw the gem raising her blade against Steven, preparing herself to deliver the finishing blow.

She ran as fast as she could into Steven while looking at her opponent. She barely managed to push Steven aside, receiving a cut on the left side of her face, on the same exact place as Steven's.

She let out a grunt of pain as her blood began to travel down her cheeks. Anger and hate starting to swell inside of Steven for the first time in ages.

The gem swung her sword against Steven again, only to find a pink bubble surrounding both of them.

Steven lifted his face to see at the soldier. His expression was filled with anger.

Spikes appeared on the bubble's surface before bursting, causing the onyx to stagger.

He threw a Shield against her hand, disarming the dark gem.

He approached at the blade as quickly as he could.

Blinded by anger, the quartz ran for her weapon instead of dismissing it, accidentally running to her own doom.

In a split second, Steven picked up the blade and pointed it towards his running opponent, impaling the onyx on her stomach.

Her black blood ran down the edge of the blade before her construct disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Steven kneeled down next to the black stone before encasing it in a bubble and sending it to the temple.

He then returned to where Connie was, his hand was already slick with his saliva.

However, Connie refused to be healed.

She giggled at his concerned face before telling him that they now were matching each other's, placing her hand over the scar on his face.

Steven blushed and complied with her demands, leaving Pearl to treat her wound. 

He also remembered the intense scolding session she got from Dr. Maheswaran and her husband.

He was silently thankful that they forgave him after Connie explained them what happened.

He smiled once more at his girlfriend, glad to have a reminder of the loyalty and love that they had to each other.

He closed his eyes and joined the woman next to him on her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this.
> 
> Told me if you liked it with kudos!


End file.
